A Kunoichi's Heart
by KaitonLocke
Summary: Sakura runs to Ino for comfort after Sasuke leaves Konoha. Ino's in love with her, but Sakura realizes her feelings aren't the same. After she breaks it off, Sakura tries to go forward. What is waiting for them in the future, and can they find love again?
1. The Breakup

Kai's notes: Okay, so I've had this one on the back burner for a LONG while, almost as long as my hiatus from updates, lol. After a while I lost interest in the Naruto series, but I really like this fic idea, so I want to continue with it. Small problem though, I don't have enough free time to watch 18 months worth of episodes. I need help and I'm using what I have so far as bait to lure some one in. So, if you're current with Naruto and feel up to the task, contact me via e-mail or IM.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I had, I'd probably been killed and revived more times than Kakashi. Copyrights belong to the manga author and all companies who claim them.

"Ino... we need to talk." Sakura said, her voice tight.

Ino's heart constricted, her breath locked in her chest. Something was about to happen, and the tone of Sakura's voice made it clear that it wasn't going to be good. Tentativly, Ino responded. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed deeply and looked into Ino's eyes. For a second, Sakura's resolve wavered, she didn't want to hurt Ino, but this had to be done. "Ino, I want you to know that I do care about you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I treasure the months we've shared since Sasuke's defecture, but I care for you more like I would a sister than a lover. I'm sorry."

Ino legs collapsed and she fell to her knees. She looked up at Sakura imploringly. "What?" She uttered, barely able to manage that single word. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip quivered.

Sakura turned from Ino, it took every ounce of willpower she had to remain there, and not to envelope Ino in her arms, just to take away some of the pain. She couldn't do that though, she had to be strong. What pain Ino felt now would lessen and eventually fade away. This was for the best, for them both. Sakura repeated this in her mind continuously.

"Sakura...?" Ino whispered, her voice laced with pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Sakura repeated. "Our relationship, as it is now, is over. I will always care for you, you're very important to me, but I've come to realize I don't love you as you love me. I hope, in time, we can be the best of friends again, but for now, I suppose we're just colleagues of a sort. I'll come for my things later."

With that, Sakura walked out of the apartment the two kunoichi had shared for about nine and a half months. Ino watched helplessly as the one person that meant more to her than she could put into words walked out of her life, at least in the capacity that she wanted her to fill. Her heart crumbled and her tears came unabated. She curled into a ball on the floor and wept openly.

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office, her face devoid of emotion. Her eyes were closed and she exhaled deeply. Marching forward, she approached the Godaime Hokage, her teacher. Again, she exhaled deeply, this one far more labored than the last. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her pain now showing clearly on her face.

Tsunade, noting her student's inner turmoil, sighed wearily. "You told her." She stated, her words sounding every bit as weary as she felt.

Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I told you things would turn out this way if you pursued a relationship with her." Tsunade said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Yet, you chose to act on the feelings you had at the moment. You're such a troublesome student."

Sakura lowered her head. "I hurt her, Tsunade-shishou." Her voice cracked. "I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me. I'm such an idiot." She fought the tears welling in her eyes. They stung, yet she tried to keep her tears at bay. It was a losing battle. Finally, the dam shattered and she collapsed to her knees and sobbed freely. "I'm such a horrible, terrible person!" She wailed.

Tsunade sighed and rose from her chair. She knelt next to the weeping kunoichi and embraced her. "Sakura..." Tsunade began softly, "we both knew that this would happen one day. Yet, you knew that this was better for you both. You did something you thought was the right thing, but you were only reacting to the pain you felt at the betrayal and loss of a teammate. You sought comfort, and Ino was eagerly willing to provide it. You, however, realized that what you were doing to Ino was wrong and sought to correct it. In the long run, what you did today was the best thing you could have done for her. Eventually, she'll forgive you, but for now, she'll hate and long for you until she understands that this was for the best."


	2. Update Note: An Apology

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"This is an apology to all my followers, readers, and anyone concerned about my lack of updates and altogether semi-disappearance. One, I am entering my junior year at the Art Institute of Colorado. Being a Game Art and Design student is extremely demanding, but I also have to worry about working to pay for bills and my tuition outside of school. Two, I have no beta-reader(s) to keep on my posterior about updates and to make sure I'm keeping to the story at heart./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"That being said, this is a call to arms for anyone willing to take on those roles for me. Not only do I have the stories posted here I want to complete, I want to complete others. So, this person or these people that are willing must first have knowledge of anime AND games. The stories I have need betas are in the Kim Possible, Glee, Ranma, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy I through XIII, Love Hina, Teen Titans, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Mai HimeOtome, Bleach, One Piece, and the Marvel and DC universes./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I am truly sorry to all of you that have enjoyed my work and have suffered by my lack of commitment to them. I do work on everything I have going whenever I have some extra time. I thank each and every one of you for the follows and favorites and the patience you may have had with me. I am beyond remorseful and regretful of my lack of commitment to these stories and I hope that I can get the help I need to make timely and periodic updates to everything.span/p 


End file.
